


The essence of my youth

by MissHalfMoon96



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, High School, Normal Life, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHalfMoon96/pseuds/MissHalfMoon96
Summary: Maybe my youth isn't what I expected ... Or maybe it is?Karla is a girl who starts high school, there she discovers the meaning of friendship, what is really worth it and maybe love.Everything that she didn't expect to happen she is living now, managing to obtain the "Essence of youth" from her.
Relationships: No fandom - Relationship





	1. Introduction: Where to start ...?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story.
> 
> The English is not my native language.

Like every morning I wake up with zero desire to go to high school, although I am not doing badly in classes and I am not antisocial or anything like that, I do not feel like getting up early and starting my daily routine between training, classes and my little social life .

But before I start to tell you about my life, first I invite you to meet me.

Who I am? I'm just an "ordinary" girl trying to get through what many say her "best time in life" in a satisfying way.

My name is Karla Sánchez, I am 15 years old, I have been a cheerleader since I was 9 years old, smarter than the average, sociable and very angry (I had to admit it).

My family is made up of my parents, my older brother and myself.

Yes, we are a small family but although we have problems like all families we also love each other a lot, we are really very close.

I am not the "sexiest" or "most beautiful" girl in high school, I only consider myself pretty and they have even told me that I look like a doll because of my innocent face and pretty gestures.

My body structure is more robust than many, although I weigh more than expected for an athlete, it is only because I have more weight in muscles and bones than others.

I am not a fan of excessive makeup, I like the natural style more and I like to wear comfortable but beautiful clothes.

I am a reliable friend and I consider that once you have my friendship you will have it forever, but I am not that easy to fool.

I don't like to drink alcohol or smoke cigarettes, even though I respect whoever does it.

My attitude is depending on how they treat me, I like to be polite but I am also very picky about my things and sarcasm is in my being, I get angry easily but I am also happy just as quickly.

I am a simple person in general, I do not like big acts and I take great importance to small things.

Anyway, I think that's all there is to know about me for now, the rest will be discovered along the way.


	2. chap.  1: The beginning of everything

Have you ever felt that others expect more from you than from themselves?

Well that happened to me a lot, to be honest I don't complain much about it, in a way it was gratifying to know that people had high expectations for me but on the other hand it was very overwhelming.

Since I can remember I have been a very intelligent girl, for me school was easier than for my other classmates, it was even fun for me.

All of this led me to participate in school competitions, such as public speaking, academic declarations, among others.

But there was something else that I loved, being a cheerleader.

I was a football cheerleader since I was 9 years old, I really loved everything from cheering, attending games, going to competitions, the great friendships I formed, literally everything.

But my life changed when I entered high school, my world just changed but not necessarily for the worse.

When I finished high school I was offered scholarships from many renowned schools, but although I had all the ability to enter them, my family decided that it was better not to attend them, since we did not have the financial solvency that was needed to keep me in those schools in case I failed at something and the scholarship would be withdrawn.

My family made me understand that no matter how good or bad a school is, if I was good it would do me good anywhere.

I could not describe how nervous I was when I was looking for my name on the accepted list, even though it was not the school that I would have chosen, if it was the one that my family decided for me. But at least they had an animation team that I could join.

Everyone took it for granted that I would stay inside but still I was not sure, the admission test had been made so easy for me that inside I was convinced that I had failed, since all I heard from my friends and acquaintances was that it was very difficult.

Everything made me hesitate, so when I saw my name on the list I really wanted to cry. Unfortunately for more than half of my high school classmates the result was not so favorable, so for many that was the last time I saw them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For my first day of classes, it was some "pre-school" courses in which we were separated by semesters and by surnames.

All of the 1st semesters would be in the afternoon, and in the mornings there would be tryouts for the institution's sports teams.

I was eager to do the cheerleading tryouts but seeing their level of cheer took me away.

The truth is, I came from a team that was sixth champion in the children's league and despite being a level lower than the "preparatory" teams, our routines were much better than the ones I had in that team.

I didn't believe myself to be superior or anything, I just didn't want to be in a team where the members have no idea what it is to be a good cheerleader and yet they still believed the typical American cheerleader stereotype where they are superior to everyone else.

The truth is that real cheerleaders are not like that, we are just normal people.

And there went my only hope of enjoying that school.

But not everything was so bad in the courses I met very good people who would later become my friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A key point in my life in high school was when the courses ended and before the semester started they called my parents.

At that time I did not know why only about 50 students that happened to us, they separated us from the others to have a talk together with our parents.

Everything was a mystery even for them, but the reason was the 50 students who were there had been the highest scores in the entrance exam, so they gave us two options:

1.- Take extra material and prepare for academic competitions and be on morning shift in classes for the 2 years of high school.

2.- Take normal classes and spend 2 years in the afternoon.

I had never liked taking classes in the afternoon, especially because it interfered with my workouts with the other cheerleading team I was on.

So my decision and that of my parents was the same, to take extra classes.

And that decision was the one that marked my youth, who would say that it would change my life completely.


	3. chap.  2: First days, new friends and first contact

My first day as a freshman was very weird, I didn't have anyone I knew in the same grade, they were all older or on an evening shift, so it was a bit awkward.

I am usually known as someone who is never silent, but that day I felt so out of place, my classroom had about 40 students, most of them athletes, and yes, there were girls who were from the animation team, you could tell they were new to it and just wanted to show off, but I don't blame them, it was all part of the stereotype they wanted to adhere to.

Luckily I ran into a girl I met during the meeting we had with the parents, and I was able to recognize some faces from that same occasion, so it didn't take long for her to become her friend and in turn she introduced me to the others.

Her name was Berenice, but we called her Bere, she played table tennis, she was part of the state youth team and apart from that she was very intelligent, we had so many things in common that at the end of the day we became good friends.

As expected at the end of normal classes we would have to go to extra classes, I chose Mathematics, Physics and Chemistry. while Bere chose Chemistry, Biology, and Public Speaking.

The only days in which we agreed in the extra classes were Tuesdays and Fridays that we had Chemistry, the others each went on her side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During our first Advanced Chemistry class I introduced myself to her best friend who was named Nancy, she was very similar to me in terms of character, so at the beginning I did not like her very much, but as soon as she talked more with her that changed.

I also met the only 2 guys who were a year older than us Kevin and Santos.

From the moment I met Santos, I liked him very much, he was the type of person that you turn to see because of his bright and funny personality, while Kevin's was more calm and shy, he hardly spoke to anyone so he did not take a lot of importance towards him.

Our room was very small, there were barely 13 people, there were only 2 rows of seats and I sat in the row that was close to the wall and in the penultimate seat, next to me, Santos sat down, who made me laugh during the class, in the front Bere and in the back Kevin.

By the end of the week I felt like my life in high school was starting to take shape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After several weeks I had already made many "friends", I got along well with everyone and had forged some friendships with whom I shared both normal and advanced classes, and some others that I only shared normal classes.

One of my closest friends apart from Bere and Nancy, was Cassandra, she also had Chemistry and Math class with me so we spent a lot of time together. She was a shy and reserved girl but a very good person.

Another of the friends I made was Lucia and she was everything that none of the rest of us were, rebellious, disastrous, with many flirtations, etc. But we still integrate her into our group.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the end of August, it had been more than a month since I started my first semester and everything was going very well, but that Friday something changed, an interaction changed everything I had done up to that moment.

During Chemistry class someone whispered something in my ear, I was really scared, since I was very concentrated in the class, but still I decided to turn to see who had spoken to me.

I was taken aback that it was Kevin since we hadn't exchanged a word since we introduced ourselves so I just answered yes and turned my attention back to the class.

Minutes later my remorse came, since I had only answered yes to Kevin but I really did not know what he had asked me, so I decided to send him a message:

"Excuse me, you can really repeat what you told me, you really scared me and I didn't pay attention to you"

Shortly after he returned the note that said:

"I'm sorry for scaring you, it wasn't my intention. I was just asking if you understood the topic the teacher is giving.

If not, I could help you with that, as we saw it last year. "

It took me a few minutes to understand the note well, since it was rare that he spoke to me and more to offer to help me study, so I declined his offer:

"Don't worry, I really did get it, thank you anyway"

To which I only answer with "Whenever you like."


	4. chap.  3: Unexpected events

At the end of class we all headed towards the bus stop, I was still thinking about how strange our interaction was and as soon as I put my gaze on him I realized that he was talking with Santos, something that was usual among them, but this time they looked at me both, so I ran my gaze to another direction.

In a few minutes Kevin approaches me and starts a conversation with me.

\- Hello, sorry for scaring you in class, it really was not my intention

\- Hello, do not worry, nothing happens, it was just strange since we never spoke

\- That's true, even though I really always wanted to talk to you, just that I'm a bit shy and you are very social, so I didn't know how to really approach - he said shyly

\- Oh! I didn't know you wanted to be my friend, we can still meet now, if you want, of course?

\- I would really love it! ... You know? I have observed your hair and it is really beautiful, it has different colors and it is curly, I do not know why you do not let it go more often? Your eyes also look lighter some days and others only look darker, although they are still beautiful

That comment puzzled me, I had really been observed well, only few people noticed the changes in tone in my eyes and the different shades of my hair, it even scared me a bit

\- Thanks, I guess - I laughed a little nervous

Fortunately we got to the bus stop and our talk was over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following days were not so pleasant, together with my family we received the news that my maternal grandmother had terminal stomach cancer.

It was a hard blow for the family since she was like a mother to me, she had practically raised me, since my parents had always worked and she took care of me and my brother most of the day for a long time.

My mood during those days was not so good, and even though I wanted to hide it, there was one person who noticed it.

"Karla, are you okay? I have noticed you are very distracted and it would be these days, if you want to talk to someone here I am," Kevin said in a concerned tone

\- Maybe some other time, thanks for worrying - I replied with a forced smile and continued doing my exercises in class.

A few more days passed and I felt that I could no longer carry my feelings, so I decided to tell Bere, Nancy, Lucía and Cassandra about what was happening to me, I really felt a great relief and could finally vent. They were supportive and I really felt good.

Although part of my world was collapsing, another part was taking shape, after my classes I was still training at night in my lifelong animation team "Los Lagartos" and I was still living with the people I grew up with on that team. , everything was "perfect" in my social life.

The high school had very good friends, I helped my classmates when they practiced their routines and something did not come out, and they even insisted that I join the team with them. The coach had already been told about me and she was very excited to meet me, but I didn't want anything else in my life other than what I already had.

My relationship with Santos was very funny and I liked being with him, my friends even thought that he attracted me but the truth is that no, he only made me forget with his jokes how bad I was living at that time.

\- Karla, aren't we perfect together? - he asked

\- Of course! We are the best couple in high school

\- So you admit that you only liked me?

\- Was that ever in doubt? - I answered laughing

This type of talk was very common between us, and we even hugged and kissed me on the cheek, for me that was normal since I always liked having a lot of affection with my friends.

As for Kevin, we didn't have as much contact or conversations between us, to my great fault why I tried to avoid it, since for some reason he read me very easily, and that scared me.

His attention was now on Bere, he was talking, they were laughing, it seemed like they had a good relationship.

One day during half-class break we had an interesting conversation.

\- Karla, can I ask you something? - Bere asked cautiously

\- Yes, tell me what happened?

\- Does it bother you if ... I try something with Kevin?

"Upset me? Why?" I asked puzzled

\- Maybe why at first he approached you, and we even thought he liked you - they all agreed to his comment

"Aaa, it doesn't really bother me, I hadn't really noticed it, so if you want to get close to him like that, don't worry about me" I smiled sincerely at him

"Of course he doesn't care, because he already has Santos, he doesn't need Kevin," Lucia said and they all laughed

\- Santos and I are just friends and nothing else- I laughed with his comment

\- Well, it seems that he does not know - she said and this time we all laughed

"Of course he knows! It's just a game between us," I said convinced

"If you say so, we believe you," she said not very convinced and I preferred that the topic end there, diverting the conversation to something else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was mid-October and the entire high school was preparing for the Day of the Dead festivities, so we were making a large altar, each grade had specific tasks and that day it was the turn of some third semester classrooms (one year above mine) , and they were drawing on the ground the path of marigold flowers with yellow chalk.

That day I was only with Cassandra and we passed through the main square of the school seeing how the altar was being, suddenly someone spoke to us:

–Karla, Cassandra, Hey! What are they doing around here, aren't they supposed to leave earlier today? - asked a nervous Kevin to our surprise

\- Yes, we already left, we just decided to stop by here to see how everything was going, right? - I wonder Cassandra

\- Yes, it's true - I replied laughing at how nervous he looked

-Hey, I saw you that you are flirtatious with Bere, you sure like him right? - I asked just to annoy him and maybe that way I could get some information for my friend

"No, I swear that she is not like that," she replied with an anguished tone and taking my hands in hers.

"Okay, I was just playing," I answered automatically, as I was puzzled by his attitude

-It's more I will stop talking if you want- he answered me quickly and decisively

-No, no, no, don't do that, it's not necessary- I got upset since I knew about my friend's feelings towards him, and if he stopped talking to him it would break his heart.

-Well, we are leaving, we let you do your part of the work before some teacher scolds us for being here, Bye- I said hastily to finish the conversation and leave.

"Bye," Cass said when she took his arm to go with me.

Once outside the school, I turned to see her and asked her:

-What has happened?

"I really don't know, but I don't think it's good to tell Bere," she mentioned in a concerned tone.

"Then let's keep this between us, bargain?"

\- Bargain

I admit that I felt like a bad friend, my goal was to get information on whether Bere liked Kevin and what I got was that she stopped talking to him

**Author's Note:**

> Please give a lot of love to this story


End file.
